


Two blondes & a period.

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Ava Sharpe is a Softie, Ava is having her period, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Protective Sara Lance, Sara lance being a cuddly bug, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ava and sara are making out and Ava stops her from going further because it's that time of month. Sara convinces her she doesn't care.She has dealt with blood as an assassin a lot.They have sweet shower sex. Fluffy.One of the girls is clearly horny but frustrated because she is on her period, neither of them have ever had period sex before.From what ava knows. So she doesn't want to ask. But the other girl just knows and says it's okay.They have a shower together where the girl who's on her period gets fingered by the other one, but it's very sweet and gentle and nice. Maybe there's a kind of innocence kink because the girl on her period seems fragile and slightly anxious and a bit emotional about the whole thing because it feels different to regular sex.(I really wanted this fic so i wrote it because no one else would)





	Two blondes & a period.

Sara kissed up Ava's neck. "I love you," she murmured.  
Ava felt a thrill at the statement. "I love you too, Love." She shifted underneath her girlfriend, giving her more room to navigate with her lips.  
The assassin's fingers inched across her torso as she explored and teased. "I want you so bad."  
"No, we can't. I'm on my period right now," the blonde whined, pushing the other girl's hand away where it was approaching the waistband of her pants.  
"So?" sara demanded, covertly trying to slip her hand back down her girlfriend's abs. Ava caught the wayward limb, halting its path.  
"So? Sara, I can't have sex right now, that's gross."  
"Av, I love you and I don't have a problem with you being on your period. I was a fucking assassin.I have dealt with blood.We can fuck in the shower if you want," sara stated. "Then it won't be messy."  
Ava squeezed sara's hand. "In the shower?" she asked, giving the idea some thought. She did kind of want to try it, but she didn't want to gross the shorter blonde out or anything.  
"Yes, definitely," sara replied excitedly, sensing the blonde's reluctance. She knew her well enough to understand Ava was willing so she continued. "You know, they say period sex helps with cramps.You always have really bad cramps.And the water will clean up any mess."  
"Ok, let's try it," Ava agreed, rolling out from under her and bouncing off the bed with more enthusiasm. "C'mon, Sara," she called over her shoulder.  
The two entered the bathroom together, leisurely undressing each other with practiced ease. The blonde helped her girlfriend into the shower, carefully adjusting the water temperature and following after. As they let the spray of water course over them, sara began languidly kissing Ava, her hands clasped gently on the other girl's hips. She slid a slippery hand to her girlfriend's chest, palming a breast tenderly. The nipple hardened against her hand, and sara stroked it with her thumb, winding her other hand in Ava's wet hair.  
"Mmmm, that's nice, Love," Ava moaned into her mouth, working her arms around sara's waist in an effort to pull her closer.  
The shorter girl tore her lips away from her girlfriend's, bringing her mouth to the erect nub of Ava's nipple, sucking it into her mouth slowly. Her tongue teased at the bud, flicking it and licking circles around it.  
Ava let out a little moan and trailed her fingers down sara's back as the assassin switched breasts, wrapping her full lips around the other nipple.  
Pulling away, sara pressed into the blonde hesitantly. "Is this ok?"she asked, working a hand between them to caress the outer lips of Ava's pussy.  
"Yeah," the clone sighed feeling sara rub her clit. "That feels good."  
Sara thrusted into Ava carefully, hyper aware of the fact that because of her period her lady bits were likely sensitive. When she retracted her hand, her fingers were slick with both arousal and blood. The sight should have grossed her out, but sara had killed so many people she was highly desensitized to blood.She also loved Ava so much it didn't bother her in the slightest. She watched the shower wash the mixture off her hand and disappear down the drain before inching her fingers back into the blonde's tight entrance.  
"I'm not hurting you, am I?" sara asked sweetly, watching her girlfriend closely for any sign of discomfort as she slowly pushed her two fingers in and out.  
"No, you're perfect," Ava answered honestly, letting out a small moan.  
Comfortable with the fact and knowing the clone wouldn't lie to her, sara allowed herself to finger her with more force, adding a third finger just as she swiped her thumb across Ava's clit.  
"Sara," Ava grunted, burying her face into sara's shoulder and canting her hips into her girlfriend's hand. "So good!"  
"I love you so much," sara murmured, putting more power behind her thrusts and peppering Ava's wet hair with kisses.  
"Love you, too," Ava mumbled back, feeling a stirring deep in her belly as she got closer. "Gonna come soon," she whispered, fingernails raking across sara's shoulder blades.  
"Cum for me, baby," sara commanded, scissoring her fingers inside the blonde. She watched Ava fall apart, feeling her own pussy twitch at the sight. She was thrown off however when the blonde immediately burst into tears after.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" sara asked worriedly, washing the blood and her cum from her hand quickly and then frantically pulling her into her arms. "Ava, are you ok?" she questioned, smoothing the girl's soaked hair away from her face.  
"I'm sorry," Ava apologized tearfully with a loud sniffle. "I'm just so emotional, and you were so sweet, and perfect, and...and..."  
"Shhh, shhh," sara soothed, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "It's ok, I understand. C'mon, let's get you out of here and into some pajamas." She carefully helped her out of the shower, tenderly drying the blonde's body off with a fluffy towel. The blonde assisted her into getting into a comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top, then led a still sniffling Ava back to the bedroom.  
Pulling back the covers, sara climbed into bed and opened her arms invitingly, welcoming her girlfriend into her embrace. Ava buried her face into the crook of the smaller girl's neck, feeling comforted by the loving grasp sara had on her. "I'm sorry I freaked out."  
"Hush," sara admonished gently, dropping a kiss onto her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, babe. You were just emotional."  
"I didn't get to do you," Ava lamented sadly.  
"It's ok," her girlfriend murmured, rubbing a calming hand up and down her back. "I don't need it."  
Ava snuggled closer, sighing contentedly as her tears stopped. "I love our sweet lady kisses and sexy times, but sometimes I love our cuddle time more."  
"Oh yeah?" sara responded with a fond smile, tracing circles on the blonde's lower back.  
"Mmmm hmm… Also binge watching horror movies...," Ava said into the skin of sara's neck. " And you make me feel safe."  
"I'll always keep you safe," the assassin promised.  
"Forever?"  
"And ever," sara agreed  
"Love you," mumbled the blonde.  
Tightening her hold on Ava, sara answered, "Love you more."  
A content smile on her face.”You want Big belly burger for dinner? “  
Her girlfriend nods “Milkshakes too?”  
Sara Nods at her girlfriend “Stay cozy i will be back with food and we can cuddle and binge American Horror Story?”  
Ava nods “You’re the best.”


End file.
